


My lovely vampire, Merlin.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon Era, Drinking, King Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, M/M, Paralysis venom, anti-vampire Leon, fangs, slight gore, vampire, vampire!merlin, weak state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin visits Arthur, starving for the King's blood. Arthur is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	My lovely vampire, Merlin.

With a growl Merlin pins the King of Camelot to the wall of his chamber, he presses his body against the King’s.

“Are you thirsty? You are…aren’t you? My little vampire.” The King purrs, petting Merlin’s hair.

Merlin pants, his fangs appearing, his mouth dangerously close to Arthur’s pulsing neck. Merlin sneers at the collar the King wears of blessed silver, with small crosses at the sides and front of his neck. He hisses and closes his eyes, backing away, his hands turning into fists, they trembled, head bowed.

“Good vampire…you can’t just push your King against a wall you know.” The King states and strokes the vampire’s cold and pale cheek. The moon light shines bright, illuminating Merlin’s beautiful skin, it was almost glowing. It was perfect and soft.

The King lifts his chin carefully. “Look into my eyes.”

Merlin gulps and hesitantly looks up, meeting his eyes. Blue eyes meet blue before Merlin’s eyes turn a blood red, red veins appear as if he stayed up many nights.

The King smiles slowly. “You waited long enough I believe.” He unhooks the collar and slowly takes it off and lifts a finger at Merlin as he then carefully places it on the desk and smirks before letting his arms drop to his sides. “Take me, my darling vampire…”

Merlin shivers, his eyes widen and he lunches forwards, gripping the man’s shoulders and opens his mouth, his fangs sharp to a point and sinks his teeth into Arthur’s vital spot on his neck, the thick vein that appears so beautifully on the King’s neck pumps the vital source to both Merlin and the King. His fangs dig into it and he feels warm, smooth blood fill his mouth. Merlin grips him tighter and gulps thickly.

The King closes his eyes and sighs, shivering. Feeling Merlin’s venom already taking hold. He moans softly and grips the man’s hair tightly. “Hold me.”

Merlin wraps his strong arms around Arthur, pulling him close as he gulps down Arthur’s blood, slurping slightly. He hums in delight.

The King sighs, limp in his hold, he has a small smile on his lips and slowly lifts his hand up and presses it against the man’s hair and pets it softly.

Merlin growls low and drinks deeply, blood flows down The King’s neck.

‘Arthur.’ He mindlinks.

The King, Arthur smiles more, his eyes roll back, sighing as he surrenders himself to his vampire.

‘You taste so good…it’s been so long…so long…I missed you.’ Merlin mindlinks him.

‘I missed you too, every damn day.’ Arthur mindlinks back.

Merlin blows out a sigh through his nose and moves back, his fangs and mouth drenched in blood, he greedily laps up Arthur’s blood and licks along the bitemark, it slowly closes up.

Arthur hums.

Merlin picks him up, standing tall and carries him to bed. “Thank you.”

Arthur smacks his lips together. “Water?”

Merlin nods and pours him water and carries the goblet to Arthur and lifts him up and hovers the cup to his King’s lips and tips it, allowing the cool water to flow into his mouth.

Arthur drinks, moaning.

Merlin says a spell and three fresh cookies appear in his hand, he wait’s till the goblet is empty and places it on the bed and feeds Arthur the cookies.

Arthur eats happily, trembling.

“You’ll feel better soon.” Merlin hushes, his nose brushing against Arthur’s hair.

Arthur finishes eating and looks at Merlin before reaching for him, cupping his cheek and leans in.

Merlin smiles lightly and presses his lips against Arthur’s kissing him deeply, his tongue slipping in, battling for dominance and winning.

The door suddenly opens, light from the corridor shines in.

Merlin looks up, glaring and hisses, his fangs appearing. His hair bristles lightly, eyes red.

“SIRE!” Leon cries out, pulling his sword out of his sheathe and charges forwards.

“Leon, no!” Arthur cries out, lifting his arm up. “Don’t come closer!”

Merlin pulls Arthur close possessively, growling warningly, red lines appearing around his eyes. His teeth shows fully, set tightly together. He holds Arthur tightly against him, protectively tucking his chin against Arthur’s head.

Leon blinks, startled and stops, sneering. “Bloody vampire scum!”

“Don’t provoke him. I’ll be okay…please, Leon. Give me some dignity as King and leave me be. I can handle him.” Arthur says firmly. “Leave now! You are only making this worse by provoking him like this.”

Leon let’s out a shaky breath. “If I hear a shout, I’ll be in here in a flash, Sire.” He backs away, glaring at Merlin and closes the door.

Arthur sighs in relief. “We have to be careful.”

Merlin growls low, his eyes at the door.

“Merlin, love…he’s gone now…relax. I’m in no danger…my sweet.” Arthur hushes and kisses his cheek.

Merlin blinks and gulps, the veins and fangs disappearing and looks back at Arthur and blinks, smiling softly.

Arthur grins, stroking his cheek lovingly. “I love you.” He whispers.

Merlin leans in, kissing him softly. “I love you too.”

Arthur licks Merlin’s lips, sucking on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long.”

“I’m sorry I was impatient.” Merlin whispers softly.

Arthur chuckles. “It’s your life source, Merlin. Be as impatient as you want…but I do like this submissive side to you, it suits you.”

“I guess I should try and be a naughty vampire then, if you find me becoming predictable.” Merlin purrs out and moves and licks Arthur’s earlobe, sucking on it.

Arthur moans softly. “I want you to stay tonight.”

“I’ll be dead if I stay…your knights…” Merlin pants out.

Arthur shakes his head. “They will listen to me.”

“If you’re awake.” Merlin smiles sadly and strokes his warm cheek.

“Stay.” Arthur whispers, tiredly.

Merlin gulps and shakes his head lightly and lies him down.

Arthur sighs, his face full of grief. “When will I see you again?”

Merlin smiles. “You will see me soon.”

And with that, Merlin was gone, Arthur sleeps deeply in bed.


End file.
